Gone, Gone, Gone
by Kayla Parks
Summary: Mathew Murdock y Peter Rogers Stark no comparten mucho en común salvo quizá, el vestirse por las noches en spandex y tener la misma marca de almas gemelas.Tiene visiones distintas del presente, pero comparten la misma ilusión de un futuro. Sin embargo, para lograrlo, juntos tendrán que encontrar el camino a casa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Lo conseguirán? Stony.Spideydevil.


**_When life leaves you high and dry_**

 ** _I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help._**

Matthew Murdock tiene doce años y siente su cuerpo en llamas. Su piel quema por completo y aunque no pueda verla, sabe que está completamente roja. Tirita bajo las sabanas y el sudor hace que su ropa se pegue incómodamente junto con su cabello.

Lo peor son sus sentidos. Sus oídos captan el menor sonido y jura que puede oír el leve arrastre de las pisadas de un hombre de mediana edad, quien pasea tranquilamente a lo largo del puerto del Hudson, a una distancia de más de cinco cuadras del almacén abandonado en donde se resguarda con Stick. Paulatinamente su nariz olfatea involuntariamente en busca de olores, intentando captar desesperadamente algo. Y sonidos muy parecidos a gruñidos, retumban en su pecho, como si estuvieran emitiendo un llamado. Stick ya le advirtió esta mañana, cuando sus síntomas empezaron a manifestarse, que su cuerpo intentaría buscar a su compañero, su _omega_.

Al pleno inicio de su pre-adolescencia, se ha presentado como alpha. Stick está complacido. Matt solo siente que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Su primera rutina se presenta en una fría mañana de octubre y, con suerte, solo durará dos días. Esta nueva etapa lo ha dejado completamente débil, sin embargo, Stick no ve eso como excusa para interrumpir su entrenamiento, de hecho lo presiona más, intentando que encuentre un balance con sus nuevos sentidos.

Sintiéndose miserable, Matt no podría estar más agradecido de que fuera sábado. Tiene un día más para poder controlar todos sus instintos y no volverse loco el lunes, cuando se siente rodeado de otros cuarenta pre-adolescentes exudando feromonas. Faltar a clases tampoco es una opción, su padre podría ser tolerante en todo, menos en lo referente a su educación. Así que solo le queda respirar profundamente, y desear que las veinticuatro horas que espera y dure su rutina, se terminen de una vez. El calor, sin embargo, sigue siendo insoportable. Frustrado, rueda su cabeza sobre la húmeda almohada, intentando mantener la mente en blanco.

Solo en ese momento, se permite recordar el tabú que representa su madre y su toque fantasmal sobre su frente. Es suave, frío, reconfortante y si fuerza lo suficiente su memoria, puede percibir su floral olor de lilas. Con una curiosidad genuina, se pregunta si su padre también siente el profundo vacío en el pecho que le aqueja, al recordarla en ese preciso instante.

Matt sospecha que la respuesta es afirmativa, por el llanto silencioso de su padre, quien solo en la soledad de su cuarto y abrazando la almohada que pertenecía a su madre, se permite mostrar su debilidad a altas horas de la noche, cuando piensa que él, su hijo, duerme. Y al llanto le vienen a la mente las sonrisas sinceras de su familia, que salían a montones cuando todavía estaba completa y que ahora, tras su accidente, solo percibe el fantasma de ellas.

Se permite divagar en el futuro, y se ve así mismo y a su compañero, uno al lado del otro. Se pierde en el tacto de su piel, en el contorno de su rostro y el tono de su sonrisa. Ve a esa persona, sentada a su lado, siendo un pilar y un apoyo. Puede imaginar los latidos rítmicos y calmados de su corazón y una voz irreconocible que entona una y otra vez su nombre con dulzura. Se ve enamorándose, pero también ve el destino de su padre en él, y la sensación lo hace encogerse. El solo pensar en experimentar ese dolor es asfixiante.

Matthew Murdock es un niño de doce años. Se ha presentado como un alpha y está oculto tras una áspera sabana, jadeando por la fiebre. Tiene un maestro severo que le ayuda a agudizar sus sentidos y siente el cuerpo pesado y adolorido debido al nuevo entrenamiento. Y justo ahora, no siente más que el amargo presentimiento de que ser un alpha, solo le dará problemas. Un omega, como le recalcó Stick, no entra en ninguno de sus planes.

La sangre tiene un sabor metálico en su boca y registra un leve escozor en su mejilla izquierda, al pasar la lengua por esa zona. Pero no se detiene a compadecerse a sí mismo. La bufanda azul que lo acompaña desde los diez años, se sigue manteniendo atada sobre su nuca, impidiendo revelar por completo su rostro. Una parte de sí, siente pena por ella, va a tener que tirarla una vez que acabe esto.

Apretando sus puños, Matt los eleva hasta la altura de su mentón y mueve sus pies adoptando una correcta postura, listo para un siguiente embate, aunque sus sentidos le avisan que eso no será necesario. Puede oír la respiración acompasada del hombre que acaba de noquear, y a pocos metros de él, su compañero alpha está lo suficientemente herido como para no poder levantarse.

Una agitada respiración, seguida de leves quejidos hace que se dé la vuelta, tratando de localizar el origen. Y lo encuentra, en forma de una pequeña bola completamente apretujada en la esquina de ese sucio callejón de Hell's Kitchen.

Con cuidado, moldea la bufanda para que cubra toda su nariz mientras se acerca con suaves pasos a la niña allí oculta.

-Hey-clama con la voz más suave, que su barítona voz de púbero le permite- todo a pasado. No volverán a molestarte.

Pero la niña solo solloza, negándose a emitir palabra y cuanto más se acerca a ella, más puede sentir el dulzón aroma del celo, a pesar de la bufanda. Para Matt, lo único que le produce no es más que ira. Porque puede sentirlo, es solo una infante que no pasa de los trece años. Posiblemente este era su primer calor, y por sus rápidos latidos, nota el miedo y la confusión que siente. De solo pensar en lo que esos dos sujetos pudieron haberle hecho…la furia quema en su garganta, y un potente gruñido muere por escapar de ella.

Se para a pocos metros de ella y extiende el brazo, sin querer asustarla. Oye un movimiento leve, y aunque no puede verlo, siente que es observado.

-¿Eres un alpha, verdad?-pregunta con voz temblorosa la pequeña.

-Lo soy-dice contundente-pero tienes que saber que no soy como ellos. No todos son como ellos.

Su mano sigue firme y sus oídos captan como poco a poco, la niña va levantándose para al final tomar su mano.

Pasan de forma rápida sobre los cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo a lo largo de la graba, y salen del callejón sin mirar atrás.

Tras esto, hace unas preguntas rápidas y la acompaña hasta su casa para dejarla en el abrigo de sus padres. Cuando la oye llorar a lo largo del camino, no dice nada, solo se limita a abrazarla para darle apoyo. Piensa en las probabilidades, piensa en el ¿y si…? Y piensa que si esos hombres hubieran logrado su objetivo, hubieran salido impunes. La ley es injusta y los Alphas miserables consiguen que el calor de los omegas aboguen como excusa. Claro que el sistema cambia, pero al igual que ocurre con las mujeres, el proceso al inicio es lento y solo pocos omegas son respetados, y son aquellos que tienen poder.

A tan corta edad, comprende las injusticias en el mundo, y quiere cambiar aquello. No soportaría si algún ser querido que él llegue a amar (" _sobre todo tú omega"-_ recalca su alpha interno), sufriera el destino que esta tarde llegó a evitar.

Matthew Murdock tiene catorce años y acababa de salir del colegio cuando oyó a una niña llorando, siendo perseguida por dos Alphas que exudaban lujuria. Logró prevenir una violación y salió solo con un leve rasguño en su mejilla. Han pasado dos años desde que se presentó como un alpha y por fin, ha logrado establecer un objetivo para su vida. Matt será un abogado y defenderá a aquellos que la sociedad decide ignorar, cueste lo que le cueste.

Matt siente como si hubiera pegado su antebrazo a una plancha caliente. Grita mientras su piel quema, todos sus nervios le advierten del dolor y siente como si introdujeran metal líquido por sus venas. Nota el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, al sentir como se forman pequeños montículos en torno a su muñeca y siente pavor de tocarla. El no poder ver lo que le ocurre le hace aumenta el sentimiento de desesperación.

-¡Matt!-la voz de su padre suena lejana, aunque siente el toque de sus manos sujetándolo firmemente-¡Matt, detente! Todo está bien hijo.

¿Detenerse? Aparte de gritar, Matt no siente que se haya movido de la cama, desde la que quedó varado al despertar con el dolor de su brazo. Sin embargo, nota algo líquido que empapa sus dedos. El olor metálico lo registra como sangre.

Sin saberlo, ha clavado sus uñas en su palma hasta atravesar la piel.

-Papá-su voz, ronca por los gritos, intenta buscar respuestas-papá, ¿qué me pasa?

Pero solo el silencio y los frenéticos latidos de su padre, lo reciben.

Jack Murdock calla, intentando explicar un evento que nunca ha experimentado. _Soul Mark._ Una marca que significa que tienes una alma gemela, una persona destinada que pasa a ser tu _perfecta mitad._ Se dice que una persona que tiene una soul mark, se siente incompleto hasta que encuentra a su contraparte. Se pueden tardar años en encontrarse los unos a otros, pero cuando lo hacen, lo describen como el sentimiento más maravilloso que alguna vez se experimenta. " _Como si llegara a un verdadero hogar, por primera vez"._

Solo un doce por ciento de la población mundial posee aquellas marcas. Las marcas se dan en las tres clases existentes: alpha, beta y omega y los estudios señalaban que aquellas marcas, eran más valoradas que los enlaces de bonos que compartían alpha y omega.

Jack no poseía una marca, y su único enlace lo había abandonado hacia diez años. No sabía cómo apoyar a su hijo en esos momentos, y la parte amarga de sí mismo se negaba a que lo único bueno que le quedaba en la vida, sufriera su mismo destino. Pero, _no todos eran Maggie._

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Jack abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, quien todavía emitía leves quejidos, mientras las últimas líneas de su marca se dibujaban.

Su respiración se quedó atorada en su pecho mientras la contemplaba. Era simplemente hermosa. Diversas flechas se extendían a lo largo de su antebrazo, unas más cortas que otras, pero destacaban por tener en su acabado, pequeños triángulos y círculos, sobrepuestos unos sobre otros. Había flechas, que tenían pequeñas líneas cruzadas, como si marcaran diversos tiempos y en el centro, había semicírculos o círculos cuya mitad continuaba con líneas discontinuas. En medio, lo que parecían grabados en código morse, intentaban seguir una el mismo patrón. Como acabado, un fondo de constelaciones, algunas unidas por ligeras líneas y puntos, completaba el cuadro.

Para Jack, todo era único y especial, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la línea más larga, que se deslizaba abarcando más de la mitad de todo el trazado, terminando con el mismo acabado que las otras, hasta llegar al nacimiento de la muñeca y solo teniendo ligeros puntos alrededor de esta.

Jack no era el hombre más listo sobre el planeta, pero sabía que todas esas líneas, representaban la vida de su hijo. No podía probarlo, pero lo intuía. Y al volver a observar esa línea que había llamado su atención, también podía afirmar que era el alma gemela de su hijo, un alma que estaría toda su vida con él.

-Matt-dijo con la voz llena de orgullo-no pasa nada malo, de hecho Matt…hijo, lo que acaba de pasarte es algo maravilloso. Mira, siéntelo-dijo, llevando la mano de su hijo hasta su antebrazo izquierdo-¿lo notas? Se los llama _Soul Mark_ hijo, ocurre una vez en un millón y significa que hay una persona especial para ti, que va a amarte con todo su corazón, y tú la amarás también.

-¿Tiene que ver algo con mi omega?-preguntó el joven pelirrojo, ignorando las últimas punzadas de dolor que recorrían su brazo.

-No necesariamente, tu alma gemela puede ser un alpha, un beta o un omega. Puede ser cualquier persona, pero siempre estará allí para ti Matt, cuando caigas él o ella te levantará. En tus momentos más difíciles…la encontrarás y nunca Matt, escúchame bien, nunca, la dejes ir. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

El adolescente siguió trazando su marca, mientras dejaba que las palabras de su padre lo arrullaran. Stick le dijo que un compañero era innecesario. Matt no quería sufrir el mismo dolor de su padre. Y este último, le abría una puerta de esperanza, que Matt temía no poder cerrar.

A medida que llegaba el sueño nuevamente, Matt se permitió pensar en las palabras de su padre y cayó en la cuenta, que una alma gemela no sonaba tan mal.

...

Cuatro meses después, Matthew Murdock es ahora huérfano y está parado frente a la tumba de su padre. Lagrimas resbalan impávidas por su rostro, a la par que la ira consume cada parte de su ser, jurando venganza contra aquellos que mataron a la única familia que le quedaba. Sus pisadas crujen contra el suelo lleno de hojas sueltas cuando decide abandonar el cementerio, mientras se pregunta dónde está su alma gemela ahora.

El primer logro del día para Peter, es la sonrisa de Tony. Acaba de dar más de doce pasos sin caerse y su padre lo espera a cinco metros de distancia, sentado al lado de la mesa, con los brazos completamente abiertos y con los ojos llenos de orgullo. A su espalda, puede escuchar la voz de " _Pop"_ alentándolo a continuar. Pero Peter, de apenas un año, observa indeciso a su castaño padre, considerando el hecho de seguir yendo hacia este o si le conviene volver a gatear por el suelo.

Notando la indecisión de su hijo, Tony saca su arma secreta oculta tras su espalda y se la muestra al pequeño castaño, presumiéndola en el aire.

-Mira _Peterro_ ,-dijo Tony, meneando de un lado a otro, el pequeño peluche de Hulk- el tío Brucie quiere jugar contigo, pero tienes que venir a por él, cariño.

¿Indecisión? Peter Rogers Stark no te conoce. A paso rápido y apenas conteniendo una sonrisa, el pequeño avanza hacia su premio para caer de lleno en los brazos de su padre, quien nada más tocarlo, lo alza hacía el techo, dándole vueltas por el aire.

Tal es la alegría que siente, que apenas hace caso de su peluche ahora olvidado y de los sollozos de su rubio padre, quien observa todo a cierta distancia con una cámara en mano, grabando todos los sucesos posteriores a su decisión de ponerse de pie e imitar a sus mayores.

Después de un par de vueltas más, su padre decide poner fin a aquella actividad antes de que su hijo vomite leche sobre su camiseta. Su risa se expande por toda la sala, junto con su aroma que despierta la sensación de confort y bienestar en Peter. El pequeño busca la comodidad en sus brazos y apoya su cabeza entre la nuca del Stark, intentando inhalar más del aroma que desprende.

Tony, ante la acción de su hijo, no puede evitar que su corazón se estruje de ternura. Posa una mano sobre la castaña cabellera del infante mientras reparte unos cuantos besos. Con delicadeza y notando como se empieza a acompasar la respiración de su hijo, gira en dirección a su esposo, quien todavía graba todo sin perder detalle alguno.

-Si estas grabaciones van para el futuro, quiero que sepas hijo, que las pondré el día de tu boda-dijo en tono bromista, el hombre de acero.

-Tony…-dijo Steve, intentando reclamar a su esposo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro borraba cualquier intención-no creo que nuestro hijo aprecie eso.

-Puede que él no Cap, pero su futura pareja y sus amigos estarán disfrutando este momento. Además,-alegó acercándose más a su conyugue, y por ende, a la cámara-tú ahora mismo, eres mi cómplice.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-exclamó el rubio.

-Steve, ¿Quién está grabando esto?-pregunto el Stark.

-Yo pero…-intentó alegar Rogers.

-¿Y quién además de ahora, también ha grabado todas las actividades embarazosas de Peter? ¿Usted o yo, señor Rogers?-siguió interrogando el castaño.

-Si no lo hago, Tony, jamás recordaremos esto luego.-acotó el símbolo americano.

-¡Ajá! ¡J.A.R.V.I.S, eres testigo de que Steve es tan o más culpable que yo!-exclamó el multimillonario-¡Que no se te olvide!

-Lo tendré presente para futuras discusiones, señor- alegó con cierta burla la I.A, dejando sin palabra a su creador y sacando una risa al esposo de este.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Jarvis, un golpe muy bajo-susurró el Stark en la cabellera de su primogénito, quien tras el barrullo formado, había perdido todo rastro de sueño.

-¡baho!-exclamo el infante.

-Si Peter, fue muy bajo y rastrero-siguió diciendo Tony.

-¡Tony! No le enseñes malas palabras a Peter-regañó Steve, mientras apagaba la cámara.

Pero Tony se limitó a rodar lo ojos y dio media vuelta mientras arrullaba a su hijo.

-En vez de regañarme, ayúdame a bañar a nuestro hijo, que ya es la hora de su baño. Oh, y después, hay que ir a celebrarlo con todos, ¡nuestro hijo acaba de dar sus primero pasos!-exclamó el Stark a la vez que se perdía en el pasillo.

Steve solo pudo reprimir un gemido al saber lo que les esperaba. No era por la fiesta que sería la celebración de Tony, sino por Peter. Y no es que Peter odiara el baño, todo lo contrario, le gustaba tanto que en cuanto entraba en el agua, decidía que todos tenían que estar tan o más mojados que él mismo. Ninguno escapaba del alcance de sus manos, ni siquiera Natasha.

-Oh, demonios-dijo quedamente.

-¡Ah! Y por el amor de Dios, Steve, ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!-dijo Tony, sonriendo cuando escuchó el gemido molesto de su esposo.

-¿Nunca vas a olvidarlo, verdad?-le pregunto Steve.

La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue la sonora risa de Stark, desde el fondo del pasillo.

Con otro suspiro, Steve emprendió camino a lo que sería el batallón del agua.

Han pasado casi veinte años desde que despertó del hielo, y Steve no puede sentirse más afortunado. Cuando en el pasado, pensaba en familia, el enclenque Steve se imaginaba siendo un soltero de por vida y siendo el tío favorito del hijo de su mejor amigo. Cuando abrió los ojos en otra época, no dejaba de amargarse con los recuerdos de Peggy y lo que nunca fue. Pero Tony Stark irrumpió como un huracán en su vida, al principio odiándose tanto, que el solo verse ya originaba una pelea. Luego, consiguieron tolerarse mutuamente y al final cayendo plenamente el uno por el otro.

Steve y Tony se aman, eso es innegable. Para ambos, las heridas del pasado son duras de sanar, como la ausencia de seres queridos, pero Steve cree, mientras acaricia la marca en su muñeca, que todo estará bien mientras tenga a su familia a su lado.

Componiendo una sonrisa, el rubio símbolo de América, olvida recuerdos tormentosos mientras camina sin prisa hacia donde está el omega, dueño de la marca pareja de su brazo y padre del rayo de sol de su vida.

Peter siente como el aire escapa de sus pulmones. El golpe en su estómago, hizo que se doblara sobre sus rodillas, intentando proteger inútilmente la zona ya afectada.

Le toma dos minutos recomponerse, pero vuelve a encarar a los matones que estaban molestando a la pequeña rubia de las coletas altas. A su espalda, oye los gritos de Harry, soltando improperios hacia aquellos bravucones e instándole a él, a alejarse.

Peter no piensa hacerlo. Ha visto cómo ese grupo molestaba a pequeños niños solitarios, y también como se dedicaban a atormentar a los niños de primer grado por los pasillos. Esta chica, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Basta ya!-exige.

Sin embargo, solo recibe risas burlescas como contestación.

Peter sabe por qué. Peter es un niño que apenas y aparenta los diez años que se supone que tiene, su apariencia física es saludable, pero es obvio que no se compara contra aquel grupito compuesto por Alphas de catorce años. Y sobre todo, sabe que la oposición que el impone es considerada como solo un chiste. Para ellos, que un mocoso sin casta intente sublevarse en lo que consideran "su territorio", no debe ser más que una broma.

Por eso no se sorprende cuando otro puño vuela en su dirección, aunque esta vez, impactando directamente en su rostro. Ese golpe consigue aturdirlo durante un minuto, y sus oídos perciben nuevas burlas cargadas en su dirección.

Con un fuerte suspiro y mordiendo su lengua para amortiguar cualquier grito, el primogénito Rogers-Stark vuelve a componer una posición de combate.

-¡Puedo hacer esto todo el día!

Y nuevas risas cargan el ambiente.

-¿A si, niño?-pregunta con sorna, el líder alpha de ese grupo-creo que primero te desmayaras con el siguiente golpe, antes de volver a ponerte en pie. Y hasta ahora, no me has devuelto ninguno, estúpido. ¿Crees que vas a ganar?

-¡Es cierto!-se burla otro miembro de aquella banda.

-¡Si, miedica!

-Pero mirad esos brazos, ¡Si solo por intentar levantar la mano, seguro que se rompe el brazo!

Las pullas proseguían, pero Peter se sentía confiado por dentro. Era obvio que él no contaba con la fuerza física suficiente para ganar un combate contra seis Alphas. Pero si de inteligencia se tratara, ese era otro terreno.

 _"Burlaos. Burlaos todo lo que queráis. Podéis seguir golpeándome, insultándome, pero al final, los únicos que saldrán perdiendo seréis vosotros"_ Pensó en su cabeza.

Tenía un plan.

Una de las claves para poder ganar esa batalla era no atacar directamente, solo limitarse a mantener una posición defensiva. El primer punto, aquellos Alphas ya lo habían ejecutado. Y el segundo…

-¡Parad ahora mismo! ¿Qué le estáis haciendo a esos chicos?-gritó una profesora, mientras se acercaba presurosa seguida de otros maestros.

Se iniciaba ahora.

Había oído, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, acompañado de Harry, la preocupación de los maestros debido al abuso que imponían aquellos adolescentes. Los maestros no tenían pruebas que pudieran relacionarlos, porque hasta ese día, aquella banda fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para no ponerse bajo la mira de las cámaras de seguridad, colocadas en la entrada y en el patio de recreo del colegio. Y las personas a las que atormentaban, les tenían demasiado miedo como para alzar la voz en su contra. Pero hoy, les acababa de proporcionar el material suficiente que buscaban. Y su cuerpo, junto con los futuros moretones que se formarían en unos cuantos minutos en él, también serviría.

Por otra parte, Peter sabía que aquella niña y él eran vigilados. Después de todo, eran los únicos niños de diez años, que estaban en cursos superiores. Ambos eran la imagen de la institución y esta caería si se probaba que habían sufrido cualquier abuso dentro del plantel educativo. Y aunque hasta ahora, ninguno había entablado conversación con el otro, Peter la observaba desde lejos. Curiosidad genuina más que nada.

En su clase, todos se sentían intimidados por el hecho de que él era el único niño menor y por ende, sin género secundario definido, aparte de demostrar que era mucho más listo que el promedio. Lo que lo llevaba a un estado de aislamiento con sus compañeros. Su padre solía decirle que no se atosigara por aquello, él como uno de los genios más grandes de su generación había experimentado en carne propia la indiferencia, la envidia y el odio. Por lo que siempre, cuando lo veía agobiado nada más llegar del colegio le daba un abrazo y le decía: " _Peter no importa cómo nos miren, mantén siempre la cabeza en alto. Si algo de razón tenía el idiota de tu abuelo, es que los Stark estamos destinados a la grandeza. Somos personas de hierro, Pet._ "

Nadie quería hablar con él por ese motivo, solo Harry. Pero Harry y él eran una historia completamente aparte. Conocía a Harry desde los tres años, y para agonía de su padre y risa del otro, consiguió llevarse muy bien con el hijo de Norman Osborn. Pasaron casi toda la infancia juntos, incluso en el jardín de infantes y actividades extraescolares. A cada escuela que Peter iba, Harry lo acompañaba. Su padre llegó a cambiarlo de escuela quince veces solo para intentar que el niño Osborn se alejara, pero Norman a modo de cínica respuesta, conseguía siempre saber a dónde trasladaban a Peter y enseguida volvían a estar juntos. Y no fue hasta que Steve regañó a Tony por aquel comportamiento con la amenaza de dormir en el sofá y privarle de café, que no paro todo aquel circo.

Pero aun en estos días, a Pop y a Peter les estremecía el imaginar como el señor Osborn consiguió dicha información.

-¡Todos a dirección! Esta es la gota que ha colmado el vaso. ¡Osborn, Stacy, Parker, vosotros también!-exclamo airada la maestra, mientras ella y sus compañeros separaban a cada adolescentes y los escoltaban al interior.

Parker era el apellido con el que estaba registrado en aquel colegio. No Stark ni Rogers. Solo Parker. Peter agradecía aquello, si hubiera aparecido con sus verdaderos apellidos, sabe que todo habría sido mucho más agobiante. La gente no dejaría de seguirle por el hecho de que era el hijo de dos Vengadores. Además, cualquier villano podría intentar hacerle algo para llegar a sus padres. No. Toda su familia estaba de acuerdo en que fuera el sencillo niño genio, Peter Parker.

Y a pesar del punzante dolor en su ojo, la incomodidad en su espalda que la incómoda silla de secretaría le dejaba, y el muy posible y futuro regaño del tío Phil en cuanto le llamaran para avisarle de lo sucedido, Peter no podría sentirse más feliz. Sobre todo al oír el regaño del director y las quejas silenciadas de sus estudiantes en el despacho. Ventajas de portar en sus genes algo del suero del súper soldado, eran aquellos factores como la agilidad, audición, resistencia y curación mejoradas. El pequeño Rogers no podría estar más agradecido por ello.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-llegó la dulce voz de su compañera de espera, en forma de pregunta.

Peter la miró sin comprender realmente.

-No estoy sonriendo-repuso.

Tanto ella como Harry compartieron una mirada incomoda.

-Amigo, lo has estado haciendo desde hace cinco minutos. Y con tu ojo en ese estado, bueno…empiezas a dar miedo.-apoyó el heredero Osborn.

Ante eso, Peter se veía en un aprieto. No podía decirles que sonreía porque oía lo que pasaba en una habitación a veinte metros de distancia y con las puertas cerradas, pero si no lo hacía seguramente aquella chica lo tacharía de loco. Harry ya conocía sus "extravagancias". Él, casi seguro que le pediría que le dijera con todo lujo de detalles, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No pasa nada-explico azorado-solo, eh…pensaba en que ya no nos molestaran al menos durante un tiempo.

-Ya. Buena jugada por cierto. Te has asegurado de una expulsión de al menos una semana para ellos, y posiblemente van a mantenerlos bajo vigilancia y control durante el resto del periodo académico.-los ojos azules de la niña lo inspeccionaban mientras hablaba calmadamente-Hiciste algo muy noble. Muy noble pero estúpido.

El estupor se materializó por todo su rostro. ¿Ella lo acaba de insultar?

-Ehmm.

-No me mires así. Podrías haber esperado a que se diera otra oportunidad antes de dejar que te den una paliza. Por cierto, deberías de ir a que te vean ese ojo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿No sabes mi nombre?-pregunto de forma abatida el castaño.

Como respuesta, la fémina rubia se limitó a rodar sus ojos.

-Claro que se tu nombre, solo quiero sabes si tú recuerdas el tuyo.-explico con una suave sonrisa.

Peter compartió una mirada con Harry, pero este, que veía todo aquel desarrollo con entretenimiento, solo le guiñó un ojo.

-Me llamo Peter. Peter Parker.

-Gwen Stacy. Un placer Peter, aun así deberías de ir a la enfermería.

Y tras aquello, conversaron de trivialidades aquí y allá. Luego, ambos niños acompañaron a Peter a ver a la enfermera, donde le pusieron una pomada para sus heridas y le dieron una bolsa de hielo. Pasó medía hora hasta que viniera el padre de Gwen, el oficial Stacy, y cinco minutos más hasta que irrumpiera un Norman Osborn completamente molesto, seguido por Phil Coulson, quien observaba a los tres muchachos con fría calma.

A ninguno de los presentes se les paso por alto el destello de muerte que refulgía en sus ojos al ver al director. Este compuso una mueca completamente incómodo, mientras conducía a los tres hombres dentro de su despacho. Los niños no hicieron más que rezar por las almas del director y de aquella banda, quienes probablemente, no sabían lo que se les avecinaba.

Al cabo de una hora, un golpe secó resonó por el pasillo y los chicos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, alertas. Al instante, su tío salió de forma calmada y con un ademán elegante, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Lamento la demora Peter. Es hora de irnos-habló laxo Phil-Despídete del señor Osborn y de la señorita Stacy. Tus padres llegaran a la torre en diez minutos. Un placer chicos.

Peter asintió a su tío mientras este se alejaba en busca de la secretaria, dándole espacio.

-Bueno, adiós Harry, Gwen. Y esto…ha sido un placer por fin poder hablar-expresó un tanto nervioso el pequeño.

-¿Por fin poder hablar? Suena a que me espiabas Parker-expresó divertida Stacy-de todas formas ha sido genial hacer un nuevo amigo.

Peter, que tras las palabras de la rubia, no sabía cómo actuar, se quedó estático cuando esta le dio un abrazo.

-Cuídate Peter. Hasta mañana y gracias.

E ignorando la molesta risa de Harry, el pequeño Rogers-Stark le devolvió el gesto. Y si apretó un poco más de la cuenta, Gwen no dijo nada.

Más tarde, después de que su tío lo hubiera dejado junto con sus padres y le hubiera regalado una siniestra sonrisa diciéndole que no tendría que preocuparse de aquel tema nunca más, Peter estaba siendo abrazado por un rubio pulpo que se hacía llamar su padre, mientras que este intentaba convencer a su otro progenitor de no ponerse la armadura y darle caza a los que le habían puesto el ojo morado.

-Pero Steeeve, solo mira a nuestro bebé-repuso molesto Tony- al menos solo deja que les fría un poco con mi propulsor.

-¡No Tony! Mira son adolescentes inmaduros, ellos cambiaran.

-¡Pero Steeeeve!

-¡Vamos, déjalo Steve! Es hora de que practique con las nuevas flechas-animo Clint, quien limpiaba el arco recargado en el sillón de la sala común, mientras a su espalda, Natasha colocaba diversos cuchillos en el estuche de sus caderas y Bruce intentaba, sin éxito, convencer a Tony de abandonar el traje.

-¡No y es una orden! Nadie herirá a esos muchachos.

Tras un silencio de cinco minutos, su castaño padre salió de su armadura y se unió al estrujante abrazo, mientras el resto de su familia los observaban entre divertidos y preocupados.

-Comprendes porque quiero ir tras ellos, ¿verdad?-pregunto el mayor de los Stark, con su rostro hundido en un lateral del cuello de su hijo.

-Lo sé-susurro su rubio esposo desde el lado contrario de la nuca de Peter-pero somos adultos, y aunque nos moleste, son solo niños insensatos. Madurarán. Además, si vamos a por ellos, expondremos a Peter.

Un resoplido cansado impactó contra la nuca del pequeño castaño.

-Esto de ser un adulto responsable es un fastidio-gruñó Tony.

-Espera Stark, ¿Tú alguna vez has sido responsable?-preguntó divertido Clint.

Tony abandonando el abrazo familiar, encaró a Clint con el ceño fruncido a la vez que ponía las manos en las caderas.

-Soy la imagen de la responsabilidad Barton así que jode…

-¡Tony, lenguaje!-amonestó Steve mientras apretaba más en sus brazos a Peter.

Y a este paso, Peter creía que iba a empezar a ponerse morado.

-¡Steve, tu hijo!-llegó la exclamación del doctor Banner.

Rápidamente, Steve depositó a Peter en el sillón mientras Tony se acercaba presuroso. Tras comprobar que estuviera bien, ambos padres se colocaron a su altura y una mirada que solo podía ser descrita como amor y orgullo, refulgía en sus miradas.

-No te diremos que lo que hoy hiciste no fue una tontería-comenzó Steve.

-Porque lo fue-secundó Stark.

-Pero quiero que sepas, que estamos orgullosos de que hayas defendido a tu compañera. Hiciste lo correcto hijo-siguió divertido Steve, tras el comentario de Tony.

-Y aunque Coulson haya dicho que ya se encargó del tema, esos niños no tienen ni idea de que se les viene encima-dijo Tony con presunción.

En la noche y en la soledad de su cuarto, tras recibir una cálida despedida de sus padres y un último abrazo, Peter pensó que a pesar de las heridas, ese día había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido alguna vez. Solo esperaba que su padre se olvidara de su venganza personal contra aquellos niños pronto. Peter ya se había ocupado y eso debía de serles suficiente. Una semana de expulsión y una estrecha vigilancia, no era un castigo despreciable después de todo.

Al día siguiente y tras unas ligeras investigaciones, Peter descubrió que tanto el director como aquellos matones no estaban más en la escuela. Rumores empezaron a expandirse. Muchos decían que el director por fin se había jubilado y otros que había sido despedido tras el altercado.

Peter no dudaba del ultimo y solo le bastó echarle una mirada a Gwen para saber que ella también pensaba lo mismo. Ese mismo día, trasladaron a Peter a la clase de Gwen, y aunque no fue un cambio para nada despreciable, a ambos les quedo el remordimiento.

Ambos sabían que todo lo que sucedía era por quienes eran, o más bien, por ser los hijos de alguien. Trabajaron cautelosos durante las primeras horas y al final del día y a pesar de la incómoda sensación, se despidieron de forma amigable.

De camino a casa Peter pensó en que Gwen tenía razón y quizás debería haber esperado e ideado otro plan. Si lo hubiera hecho, a lo mejor ninguno de aquellos chicos habrían sido desterrados de la escuela.

Con ánimo, Peter recordó a Gwen y la cómoda sensación de tenerla como una nueva amistad. Con una sonrisa, pensó en el mañana y formulo la esperanza de que una situación como aquella no volviera a repetirse.

Son las nueve de la mañana de un helado día de noviembre, y Matt siente como el frio intenta adentrarse hasta el fondo de sus huesos. Su mano se mantiene firme sobre el antebrazo de Foggy, mientras este lo conduce zigzagueando a lo largo de toda la calle, mientras emocionado, continua hablando sobre el café que quiere que él conozca, y del que lleva insistiendo ir desde ayer.

-Te lo juro Matt, si esa cafetería hubiera existido hace cinco años, nunca me hubiera quejado sobre las madrugadas y las interminables tareas. Su café es el paraíso, Murdock.

Y con eso, y por la expresión mohína que sentía que ponía Foggy, cada que este quería algo, Matt se resignó y se dejó llevar por casi tres cuadras de todo Hell's Kitchen.

Tras cinco minutos de aquel interminable correteo, empezó a llegarle la suave esencia del café. El jadeó alegre de Foggy, confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Compañero, ¡Prepárate para el mejor encuentro de tu vida! Te lo aseguro, estará a la altura de tus exigentes gustos.-exclamó su mejor amigo.

Y ciertamente Foggy no mentía, olía delicioso. Matt esperaba al fin, encontrar el café adecuado. Con sus sentidos mejorados, su paladar se había vuelto muy sensible a los sabores, y los pequeños placeres como el café, se le veían parcialmente privados, si no quería un fuerte dolor de cabeza, claro.

Solo les bastó cruzar la calle para llegar a su destino. Amablemente, Foggy abrió la puerta, instándolo a iniciar la marcha.

Nada más poner un pie dentro del establecimiento, su nariz percibió el fuerte aroma del café, combinado con el del chocolate, caramelo, arándanos y la mantequilla derretida que pertenecía a la bollería expuesta. Dio un suspiro complacido, le encantaban sitios como este, en los que las esencias eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ahogar el olor proveniente de los Alphas y omegas, pero no tanto como para llegar a marearlo.

Complacido, Matt se dejó llevar por su mejor amigo hasta la fila para ordenar su pedido. Escuchó divertido el entusiasmo de Foggy, sobre los diferentes tipos de bebidas que ofrecían allí, mientras decidía calmadamente cual café escogería, por el diferente proceso de preparado del camarero.

Fue allí, en ese momento, que sucedió.

 _Pum, pum. Pum, pum. Pum, pum._

Pudo oírlos, incluso antes de que entrara. Por un momento, todo el ruido se ahogó para, únicamente, concentrarse en el rítmico latido de ese corazón.

Joven y sano, pudo detectar. No más de veinte. Calmado y alegre y diferente a cualquiera que hubiera oído antes.

 _Único._

Y después…después estuvo su aroma.

Nada más percibirlo, sus otros sentidos se embotaron para concentrarse en aquel aroma. Se descubrió respirando ligeramente por la boca, al descubrir que podía llegar a saborear con su lengua aquella esencia.

Musgo de roble, bergamota y salvia.

Era la primera vez que olía aquellas tres esencias fusionadas en una sola.

Intimidad, sensualidad, misterio, sofisticación, timidez.

Mathew acababa de encontrar un olor que describía una belleza increíble.

Tomo una bocanada más de aquel aroma.

 _Omega._

Una mano familiar lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Matt, estas bien?-la voz de Foggy tenía aquel tono de preocupación mientras sus feromonas se dispersaban para calmar cualquier ansiedad que pudiera sentir.

No por primera vez, Matt agradecía que su mejor amigo se hubiera convertido en su _mather omega_ de paquete. Le ayudaba a calamar cualquier surco sin la necesidad de aparearse o siquiera pensar en el enlace.

-Sí, solo…

-Peter, ¿estás bien?-la voz de una mujer adolescente desvió su atención. Tomó una lenta respiración en su dirección. Omega también, al parecer.

-Sí. No es nada. Perdona Gwen, ¿de que estábamos hablando?-respondió Peter mientras él, su aroma y su amiga, se iban acercando cada vez más a la fila de pedidos.

Con el asomo de una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, Matt no pudo evitar notarse observado por quien casi lo dejo fuera de combate durante unos segundos.

A medida que se acercaban, el aroma se intensificaba y otras esencias como el control de natalidad que llevaban ambos omegas, salía a flote.

Usó todo su autocontrol para no volver a respirar por su boca. Podía sentir la mirada de su mejor amigo, quien seguramente se preguntaba qué demonios le ocurría.

A pocos metros de encontrarse, Matt hizo en giro para poder estar de forma paralela, a la pareja de adolescentes.

El chico se detuvo en seco a una distancia de tan solo dos metros, y Mathew sentía que sus manos picaban por intentar tocar un poco de aquella piel, a tan pocos metros de él.

Una parte de sí se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, normalmente cuando encontraba a cualquier omega, ninguno de sus sentidos le hacía poner en modo de cortejo automático. Controlaba perfectamente sus impulsos desde…No, era mejor no pensar en ella.

Un bufido a su espalda proveniente de Nelson, resonó al mismo tiempo que la acompañante del chico soltaba un respingón.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no lo supuse? Siempre tienen que ser los guapos, ¿cómo demonios sabe que son guapos?-el murmuro de Foggy revoloteaba por sus oídos a la par que una suave risa se escuchaba a pocos metros.

-Bien hecho Pet, ¿Qué mejor que pasar de una llameante mañana que con un ardiente pelirrojo?-susurró Gwen para su amigo.

Ni Peter ni Mathew respondieron, solo se observaban o más bien se percibían, en el caso de Murdock.

Una sonrisa traviesa floreció en los labios de Peter y por un instante, Matt sintió que todo se ralentizaba mientras la mano del castaño se posaba sobre la que sujetaba el bastón.

-Soy Peter-exclamó una voz barítona pero cantarina.

Murdock tomo con delicadeza aquella mano mientras la guiaba a sus labios y posaba un suave beso en ella.

-Un gusto Peter-respondió con sencilla picardía-mi nombre es Mathew.

Y eso, solo marcaría el inicio para ambos.


End file.
